<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s go home, yeah? by Bridii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004854">Let’s go home, yeah?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridii/pseuds/Bridii'>Bridii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben loves him for it, Callum is a diva, Drunk Callum, Fluff, Handsy Fiancé’s, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Callum, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridii/pseuds/Bridii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum gets way too drunk, and Ben can handle it until his fiancé begins loudly explaining their sex plans for the evening to his brother and the mother of his child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s go home, yeah?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I only read through this once so I’m sorry if there are mistakes?¿ </p><p>And this was NOT meant to be this long oh ma gawd. My bad 🖐🏼 But drunk Callum is my religion (I’ve decided)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben followed his fiancé up to the bar, mostly to make sure he didn’t fall flat on his face, but also so he could get a chance to watch that arse of his in those jeans Ben had bought him last weekend. They were a good call, he decided, fit him perfectly in all the right places. God, Ben had found a fit one, that was for sure.</p><p>He didn’t understand why Callum had gotten quite so drunk this evening, he wasn’t a massive drinker and if he did allow himself to get anything past tipsy it was usually for a special occasion or in the safety of just Ben for company. But tonight it had seemed like he had come out with the intention of getting absolutely pissed, a large collection of empties now placed on the table where they had just been sat with Lo and Jay.</p><p>They reached the bar after pushing through the busy crowd in the Albert. It was a Friday night, and Ben felt foolish for thinking he could have a quiet easy night. Clearly, Callum had other plans. As his tall fiancé rested his elbows on the bar, waiting to be served, Ben shuffled closer into his space, letting his index finger circle the small of his back. “You okay?” </p><p>It was a simple question, but Callum understood its double meaning, reaching over and placing a wet kiss onto Ben’s lips, the sweet taste of beer on his breath making Ben feel warm inside, “M’fine, just havin’ a good time, darlin’” he kissed Ben again before turning his head up to the bartender who was ready to take their order. Ben reached up onto his tiptoes before pressing a kiss into Callum’s hair. </p><p>“Just going for a leak babe, be right back.” Callum nodded lazily, placing a messy kiss onto Ben’s cheek before he walked away. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After he’d finished, Ben walked out of the gents with the intention of heading back to his fiancé, having already spotted him still at the bar due to him being the tallest in the room. He smiled and pushed through the packed dance floor when he felt an arm around his waist, it wasn’t warm enough to be Callum’s, he recognised his heat anywhere, besides, he could still see Callum over at the bar, waiting like a good boy while scrolling through his phone. </p><p>He turned around quickly in the strangers grip, aware that this was completely wrong and that he wanted to get out and back into Callum’s arms as soon as possible. He only needed to look up slightly to meet the eyes that the arms belonged to, he wasn’t as tall as Callum and his smile wasn’t half as genuine. Ben stepped back, hoping to achieve some space between him and the definitely not sober stranger who was now groping at his arse. </p><p>“What do ya think you’re doin’?” The man gave a low laugh before dipping his face into the crook of Ben’s neck, trapping him within his hold. </p><p>“Just checkin’ out the local talent, s’all.”</p><p>Ben shoved again, this time harder against the blondes shoulder, making some sort of progress. At least his mouth wasn’t on his neck anymore. He roughly grabbed the mans hand that was on his arse and twisted it, before throwing it back in his direction, “this ‘local talent’ is engaged, so fuck off.” </p><p>He raised his eyebrows. God, he was persistent he’d give him that, “feisty little thing ain’t ya?” ben rolled his eyes, could this guy be anymore sleazy, he shoved again as the man made another dive for his neck. Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his from behind, dragging him away from the scene. He recognised the warmth, and the way that the figure towered over him, Callum was here. </p><p>His fiancé manoeuvred Ben so he stood behind him as he puffed his chest and squared up to the man who was only just taking the hint. “You don’t touch ‘im, you understand?” Ben stroked Callum’s hip from behind, an effort to calm the man down a little so he didn’t end up getting them kicked out of his mum’s own gay bar. But god, the selfish part of him wanted Callum to beat the shit out of the other man because that would be a bit hot. Despite Ben’s growing arousal, he reminded himself of Callum’s career as a police officer and how hard he had worked to get there and he knew he couldn’t let him mess it up for some guy who never had a chance. </p><p>“He can speak for himself-“ </p><p>“Not when you don’t give him a fucking chance he can’t, you didn’t listen when he did anyway,” Callum crowded even closer into the blondes personal space, head bowing to lessen the space between them, “he’s engaged. He’s mine.” </p><p>Ben swallowed then, because the man in front of him really didn’t know how hot he was, but he reminded himself again of what couldn’t happen, and pulled on the back of his fiancé’s shirt, “Cal, leave it, yeah?” </p><p>Callum gave one last growl towards the man, before turning around and tightly entangling his fingers with Ben, dragging him quickly back to the table where their drinks were there ready for them. “Fucking though he ‘ad a chance, Ben.” The smaller man shook his head quickly as they were now only metres away from the table where Lola and Jay were engrossed in some conversation that involved dramatic hand gestures of some sort. </p><p>“He didn’t, Cal, I’m yours.” </p><p>Callum turned to him, before sitting down. Ben went to follow but was stopped midway when he felt two large hands on his hips, bringing him down to sit on Callum’s lap. “Want everyone to know who you belong too...” he nibbled Ben’s earlobe before hiccuping aggressively which both made Ben laugh and Lola and Jay jump as they realised they had company again. Jay rolled his eyes once he realised where Ben was sat. </p><p>“Can’t ya sit on your seat, Ben? Like and adult?” </p><p>It was Ben’s turn to roll his eyes at his brother then, “Not my fault your sex life is bland in comparison.” That earned him a snort from Callum who had his chin resting on his shoulder and a glare from Lola, who had somehow been dragged into it. </p><p>Ben wiggled a little on Callum’s lap, if he was going to be here for the rest of the evening, he needed to be comfortable. What he hadn’t expected was the moan that came from his tall fiancé’s mouth, so quiet he hoped that Lola and Jay hadn’t heard it. Ben turned his head over his shoulder as to look Callum in the eye. His usual blue orbs were now blown black and the younger man realised the familiar feeling of Callum hardening underneath him. He swallowed before turning back to Jay and Lola, who were now at the bottom of their drinks and getting ready to stand up  </p><p>“Goin’ for a dance, fancy joinin’ us?” Lo smiled at the two boys, completely unaware of the situation Ben was trying to deal with, he wasn’t used to Callum being so blatantly horny in public, and it was a massive turn on, but he knew Callum would be embarrassed in the morning.</p><p>“Er- no, nah me and Cal will stay ‘ere” his voice was shaky and he cursed himself for it, it didn’t go unnoticed by Callum, who had a wicked grin plastered on his face. Ben was the one who smirked in this relationship, not the other way round. </p><p>“Suit yaself!” </p><p>Both Jay and Lola left the booth, walking over to the dance floor as Ben took a deep inhale, “Cal...” strong hands on his waists elicited a whimper from the younger man, as his fiancé began to grind Ben’s hips onto his own, “Callum.” His voice was stern but the motive behind it was anything but, wanting Callum to keep doing what he was doing, the feeling of his hard cock covered by his jeans pressed up against Ben’s arse.</p><p>”You’re so fit...Ben. Want to fuck you so hard.” His hot breath against Ben’s neck was not helping in Ben’s efforts to keep his resolve. Callum was drunk, he reminded himself.</p><p>He shuffled again on his lap so his sat to his side, this earned another moan from Callum, he was being way too loud someone was bound to hear, “let’s get ya home, yeah baby?” Ben came to to conclusion that after the walk home Callum would have forgotten about his current desires and Ben could sober him up with some water and then tuck him into bed  </p><p>“No,” his hips bucked upwards, his erection pushing further into Ben’s clothed arse, “want everyone to see your mine, darlin’” </p><p>“You can show me who I belong to when we are home, Cal,” he lowered his lips to his ear, hoping he could convince him to go home with a promise of what they both wanted, “I’ll scream so loud they’ll still be able to hear us from here baby.” </p><p>Callum’s face lit up at the offer, length now rock solid underneath Ben, “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>His fiancé placed another wet kiss to the corner of his lips, as Ben watched Lola and Jay slide back into the booth, skin shiny with sweat from dancing. Jay picked his empty beer bottle, pointing it towards Ben and Callum’s own empties, “Another?”</p><p>”No, Ben said if I go home now he’ll let me fuck hi-“ </p><p>“OKAY, okay, that’s-“ Ben fell over his words as he blushed a deep red. It was usually Callum doing the blushing after Ben had voiced one of his euphemisms a bit too loud in public, “That’s not...”</p><p>”Said he’ll scream for me, too-“ Ben planted his palm firmly over Callum’s mouth, not daring to look over at his brother or the mother of his child.</p><p>”CALLUM?!” His drunk fiancé just wriggled his brow before licking at the hand that was covering his mouth. Ben glared at him once more before turning to face their audience, who were equally as red, “I’d better get this one home... ehe, what’s he like?” His friends just raised their brows, Lola watching awkwardly over her wine glass. “Come on you, let’s get you into bed, eh?” He stared back at Callum now, eyes pleading with him to behave as he dropped his hand cautiously. </p><p>“Or the kitchen counter, couch, against the bedroom door, shower, bath.... anywhere really!” He smiled at Ben, then over at Jay and Lola, who stared back at him, not knowing how to react. Ben didn’t have time to stop him, too flustered to even think of covering his fiancé’s mouth again. </p><p>“We’re leaving. Now!” </p><p>“Babe, I’m the authoritative one in this relationship, we all know it!” </p><p>“Callum!” </p><p>The tall man who Ben had made the mistake of letting him get this drunk, shrugged, pointing at having been snapped at. God how could you go from being an absolute nightmare to making Ben feel guilty? Those puppy eyes always worked on Ben. Fuck. </p><p>He looked away from Callum, who was now sulking, but still rubbing his hips ever so slightly against Ben’s arse. Not that sad then. </p><p>“I’m sorry- I need to get him home...” Ben stood up from Callum’s lap, untangling the large hands that had wrapped around his waist, once stood up he reached a hand down to Callum, who slapped it away and stood dramatically on his own, before swaying drunkenly into Ben’s front, he chuckled at the man he was going to marry, absolutely pissed and completely adorable, despite currently being a massive diva and just having loudly explained their plans for the evening. </p><p>“Make sure you’ve got painkillers in, Ben, he’s goin’ to need ‘em come tomorrow!” His brother mused as he held in a giggle, clearly delighted with how the evening played out. If he didn’t have both hands holding his way too big for this fiancé tightly against his chest as he dribbled against his shirt in a way that was nothing but endearing, he would have smacked the back of his neck. But as it happened, his hands were currently occupied.</p><p>Lola sat up, ready to come and give them a hug goodbye when Callum stumbled even further into his arms, Ben having to grab him way too tight to make sure he didn’t fall onto the sticky floor and ruin his new jeans courtesy of Ben, “Think I’m drunk, darlin’...”</p><p>“Just a little, baby.” He kissed the tall mans head before, “gonna say goodbye to Lola and Jay?” He nodded quickly against his chest.</p><p>”Bye guys...” his voice got lost into the material of Ben’s shirt but the two got the message, Lola giving Ben a wide smile, she understood just how happy he was right now, despite being faced with the task of carrying his six foot something fiancé out of the bar, and he appreciated it. He was glad she could see how happy he was.</p><p>”Night, Callum.” She reached over Jay, squeezing Callum’s elbow before sitting back down, Jay gave his brother a smile followed by a wink, to which Ben just gave a breathy chuckle back. </p><p>“Come on then, let’s you to bed-“ </p><p>“or the shower, bedroom door-“ </p><p>“Yes, Cal, okay babe.” </p><p>He pulled him closer by the waist, and began shuffling the two of them out of the bar, the sound of Lola’s light giggling and Jay’s louder chuckles being left in the distance. He’s going to be SO embarrassed in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Once he managed to manoeuvre him and himself out of the Albert, he propped him up against a wall so that Ben could have a break from practically carrying his man. The height difference didn’t make the task any easier, that was for sure. </p><p>“Ben! It’s... it’s really cold!” He rolled his eyes, the tall man pouting once again in front of him, before he popped his long arm over his own neck, getting ready to begin the short walk back to theirs.</p><p>”Maybe if ya’d been a bit more sensible with ya drink we’d still be in there, Cal!” He raised his brow playfully over at Callum, who scoffed in that over dramatic way that Ben just loved. </p><p>“I just look drunk b-because you’re sober...s’all!” </p><p>“Okay, babe, okay.” </p><p>Callum was quite for a bit, apart from the sound of his teeth chattering, it really wasn’t that cold by the way, he just liked to complain, Ben was sure of it.</p><p>“Ben?” His voice was small in the empty streets of Walford, and Ben turned to face him, voice sincere. </p><p>“Cal?” </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>He smiled, a smile that was reserved just for his tall (sometimes clumsy) fiancé, shy and so in love. “I love you too.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, both him and Callum fell into the front door of the Mitchell house, he grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap, handing it to a still swaying Callum who leant his cute bum against the kitchen counter. “Drink that and then we’ll go upstairs.” He nodded obediently, much quieter than he’d been all night, the alcohol making him sleepy. He watched his gorgeous man, as he carefully nursed his water, sniffing it to make sure there was no alcohol in their, he couldn’t help but laugh at him, god he’s precious. “You’re gorgeous...” </p><p>Callum looked up at him through tired eyes, glazed over with the alcohol he consumed tonight, and there it was, the blush he loved seeing on his face. </p><p>“Come on, up we go,” he took the glass from the beautiful man, placing it near the sink, then slinked his arm around his waist and moving them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once upstairs they passed the bathroom, and Ben stopped, pointing towards the shower that could be seen through the open door, “Shower,” and then he moved to their bedroom door, “Bedroom door,” </p><p>“Okay okay, shush I’m tired.” </p><p>Ben laughed, nuzzling his head into his future husbands neck, “all bark no bite, you are.” </p><p>“Fuck off!” </p><p>“Rude, babe.” Callum rolled his eyes as both him and Ben stumbled into their bedroom, once in, he fell down onto the bed, before quickly sitting upright, skin growing green, “gonna be sick?” </p><p>“No, no... I’m good, that was just a stupid idea.” He laughs at the man in front of him as he holds his head carefully in his hands. “Maybe I should make ya scream tomorrow instead...” </p><p>“it’s a date.”</p><p>Callum smiled as Ben leant down and placed a gentle kiss against his lips, before kneeling on the floor and untying the laces on his trainers, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. </p><p>Eventually, Callum was fully undressed apart from his boxers, Ben bit his lip, reminding himself that they would just be sleeping tonight. He removed his own clothes before dropping down onto the bed, enveloping his both cute and naughty fiancé in his arms, and he couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped his lips in the dead of night as he heard the homely snoring coming from the man in his arms. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Love you, baby.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it wasn’t bad :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>